Boys, Bait, and Balloons
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Jade gets the courage to ask out Beck.


**I decided I'm going to do these more often. I like writing these! Please read, review, relax, and enjoy.**

* * *

There he is standing right in front of me. Right in front of Festus's food truck. Right there. Beck Oliver. The hottest guy at this school. I want him to be mine so bad. I'm just too afraid to do anything.

"Hey," Beck says. "It's your turn to order," He ordered a meatball hoagie sandwich. That sounds pretty good. I'll get the same.

"Hello buddy! Welcome to lunch!" Festus says in his Yerbianian accent. It's awkward sometimes.

"I'll have a meatball hoagie. Hold the cheese," I say. Festus takes my order and makes the food.

"Here you go! One meatball hoagie and hold the cheese," Festus says proudly and smiling at his creation.

"Thanks," I smile and hand him the money. I look for the table I usually sit at. Right were we normally sit Cat is sitting in her spot too.

"JADE! HI!" Cat says in her giggly five year old voice. Her red hair is in a braid waving side to side as she jumps jump and down in her seat. I smile at her and laugh.

"Hey Jadey, why are you in a good mood?" Cat asked. Boy I hate it when she calls me Jadey.

"One, never call me Jadey again. Two, see that guy over there?" I say looking towards Beck. Cat smiles, laughs, and shakes her head yes. "Well I like him and want to ask him out."

"Oh my gosh Jadey! You should! You and Beck will be the perfect couple ever! Ask him out and I'll watch your hoagie for you," Cat says excitedly.

"What did I say about calling me Jadey?" I ask Cat. She frowns and apologizes. I stand up and walk towards Beck's table. Beck is sitting with his friend Andre. Andre is really good at making music. One time I had to do the showcase with her and I sang while he played piano. I sang "my immortal" by Evanescence. It's really pretty. I'm getting closer to his table and Beck smiles.

"Hey," Beck says grinning even more. Andre gives him a smirk. Does he like me back?

"Hey," I reply. "So here's the deal. I like you and my friend wants me to go out with you because she thinks we'll be good together. So I took her advice and now I'm asking you out. Right here. Right now. What do you say?" Beck looks stunned. There's a long period of silence and Beck replies.

"Sure," Beck says. "Meet me in the park on Saturday at six o'clock."

"Okay," I reply. "See you on Saturday." I walk back to Cat smiling even more now than I had before.

"Is that a good smile?" Cat asked.

"Yes. I'm going in a date with Beck Saturday at the park." I say. I can't wait until Saturday.

* * *

Saturday is here and I'm walking to the park to meet Beck. I only live five minutes away from the park so I think I'm good just walking. I see Beck walking towards me.

"Hey, glad you can make it," Beck says smiling. "Here. I got you this." Beck hands me a balloon. The balloon is black and somewhat big. That's my kind Of balloon.

"Thanks," I say smiling as we walk down the trail. "So what do you have planned this evening?"

"We," Beck says pausing. "We are going fishing!" I look at him stunned. Is he really serious? Fishing? That's his idea of a perfect date? Well whatever as long as I have time with Beck I'm alright with doing whatever.

"Well, Lets go," I say. I really didn't want to go but I have to ask excited for Beck. We go by the river and there's a boat with candles and lifesavers. There were also fishing poles, chocolate covered strawberries, and sparkling water.

"Wow," I say stunned. "You really outdid yourself. Have you done this on one of your other dates?"

"Nope," Beck says. "That's what makes this date special," I start smiling which causes him to smile. I get in the boat and put on the lifesaver.

"Don't forget to buckle your lifesaver," Beck says matter of factly. I look down to see its not buckled right. I buckle it and get into the boat. We start down the river a few feet and Beck gets out his pole.

"Do you know how to fish?" Beck asked. I do but I want him to teach me.

"No," I respond lying. I just want him to put his arms around me.

"Okay well," Beck says reaching for my pole. "Your supposed to put your hands like this," He grabs my hands and puts them on the fishing pole. "And now throw back and whip forward," I do what he tells me to and I'm great at it. "You won't get a fish right away so don't give up trying," on que my fishing pole starts moving and I reel the fishing line up. A huge bass is on my fishing line. "Or maybe you'll get it right away". We fish more for about an hour. I caught ten fish and Beck caught five fish.

"Is it okay if we row back to land?" Beck asked. Land? He sounds so fisherman like. I nod my head yes and we row back to the sand. After we get everything cleaned up we walk in the trail again.

"Do you want to sit down for a little?" Beck asked. Once again I shake my head yes and we sit.

"Do you still have that balloon I gave you?" Beck asked. What's with him and all these questions? I shook my head yes again. He takes the ballon from me.

"I wrote something on the balloon and you can only see it in the dark. Can you read what it says?" Beck asked. He brought the ballon back to me as I hold it eye level to my face. The words say "will you go out with me?" Not thinking I reach for him and give him a passionate kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Beck asked.

"Yes," I say.

For the rest of the night we sat there, on the bench, making out. This was real. This is my life now. This is what I want forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. I like reviews :)**


End file.
